Magi's story
by Laugh if you wish
Summary: After a long time, two years, I am trying this again! The new adventures of the Baudelaire's, Quagmire's, and a new friend! In place of Book the Thirteenth.
1. Ch 1: A Solid Discomfort

Magi's head was filled with junk. She couldn't think straight, not after what just happened. The kitchen table that used to bring her so much joy now just felt like a solid discomfort under her as she sat on it.

But let me begin at the beginning.

It certainly started out like a normal day. She had been in the library reading a Sherlock Holmes mystery novel. She loved the way that Sir Conan Doyle used the most miniscule details in the big picture. In this particular story, a fancy cigarette with a tightly pinched end found at the scene of the murder was the most important clue. Many of Magi's friends disliked Holmes' stories, because they never seemed to figure them out. But Magi liked the details. This is because she was an observer. Her parents told her that all V.F.D members and members in training had a special skill. Inventing, researching, cooking, observing... Hers was one of the more "rare" ones. Right up there with poetry, and mycenology. And, yes, she knew all about V.F.D. In fact, she was convinced that she knew everything. Then her parents sent her out to play. "Why don't you go roller-blading," they had said to her as they pushed her out the door. But then her dog, Fraiser got loose. She chased him, but when she returned home, dog in tow, her mansion was no more. The only thing left stading was the iron doorway. No, there was a few more things she could make out. A solotairy wall, a floor lamp, her kitchen table.

Where is where we are now.

Magi glanced down at her dark red (tear-stained) commonplace book. Even thought the words were blurred, two kept popping out at her. _Baudelaire... Quagmire..._ She knew where they were, to. Or at least, were they were going. The Hotel Denomeunt. She had to be there, she had to talk to them before Olaf got a hold of her.

I mean, come on. Of course Olaf was after her.

This was because she had a fortune. And Olaf obviously burned down her house. So he was obviously after her. So she decided to go before she changed her mind. She grabed her Commonplace book and jumped off of the kitchen table. She charged forward to the kitchen door, head down, arm out-stretched to push open the door.

Wait...

She stopped short. Shouldn't she have felt the door by now? Of course not, it was gone. _Stupid, stupid me_ she thought. She continued past the iron doorframe, down the ashy remains on the steps, across the gravel path that led to her once-beautiful house and down to the street. She lived very close to the Hotel, much to her advantage

**AUTHORS NOTE: More to come!**


	2. Ch 2: Out of Order

**To my reviewers:**

**Quigley's Sweater: I thought adding a char would be interesting! I was getting sick of no one doing it, so I did it myself.**

**ASOUEFAN: NO! NO! Not my house! Haha. LoL.**

Anyways.

Magi clutched her commonplace book tightly. She had just stopped in front of the Hotel. _You're ok, Magi,_ she thought to herself. _You know what to do._ And she did. It was all in her notebook. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't ok. Something in her heart kept nagging her. But she chose to ignore it and walked right on in through the revolving door.

Then kept walking; right past the doorman, through the lobby, to the elevators. She halted in front of the on with the "Out of Order" sign on it. Then she pressed the "Down" button. _1…2…3…4…_she counted _5…6…7…8…9…10…_ the nagging wouldn't stop_ 11…12…13!_ The doors swung open. She hopped in quickly and pressed the "1" button than the "3" button. The doors slowly closed, and then she was rushed to her destination. Past level one, two three, four; she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on her book. Level seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven; Magi felt the speed decreasing. "Twelve…thirteen. We're here," she said softly to her self. There was a small _ring!_ing sound, than the doors opened. She opened her eyes and saw them all.

All of the Volunteers she had ever imagined walking and talking and drinking red punch. The female Volunteers were wearing "Very Fancy Dresses", and the room was decorated in "Versailles' Finest Décor" Magi mustered up a small smile, and stepped out of the elevator. She paced rapidly to the snack table in the back. She poured herself a glass of punch, and then relaxed. She knew who she was looking for, so she kept an eye out; but she couldn't help but gaze. She had seen many interesting things in her life, but this topped all.

There where people with snakes, and people with little vials of unidentified substances. People with scuba gear on and people with space gear on. Everything Magi had always imagined the Volunteers would be like, they were.

Soon, though. She snapped back to reality. She had been interrupted by a soft _ring!_ing sound. Wait, she knew that sound! She scrambled up to stand on a chair. She craned her neck to glance at who was coming out of the elevator. No, it couldn't be!

_Quagmire…_

**Author's note: Alright, sorry it was a short chapter; I just have to leave you hanging! Remember to R/R!**


	3. Ch 3: Falling

Magi had envisioned this moment for days. She had thought that when (if) she met the Baudelaires and/or the Quagmires she would simply take to them like a friend you haven't seen in a long time.

But it didn't work out that way.

She had seen his picture, and heard all about him, but she still felt shocked when she laid eyes on the infamous Duncan Quagmire. She hadn't really known what to expect of him, but certainly not this. His hair was tousled and dirty. His clothes were soiled a wrinkled, and his shoes were worn and looked much too small for him. But this was not the worst part; what frightened Magi most was that Isadora was nowhere to be seen.

Magi hopped off the chair and ran toward the elevator door. She got there soon, barely out of breath. She worked up her courage to go talk to Duncan, who was still standing near the doors. _Big breath_ she thought as she approached him. "Hi. I'm Magi Croswell, V.F.D. member-in-training. I have heard all about you! You are a great journalist…" it took her a second to realize she was whispering, and that he didn't hear a word she said. So she took a step forward.

Bad idea.

As soon as she put her left foot to the ground, she was falling.

Ok, so she wasn't actually _falling_, parse, but she did trip. And as a result of that she fell right on top of Duncan and spilt her punch all over him. Not the best first impression. But she still managed to stay reasonably calm while she helped Duncan clean up the juice. After they were both decent she had a chance to talk to him.

"As weird as this will sound, I know all about you," she started. "So I am, of course, concerned that Isadora isn't here with you. What happened?"

Duncan sighed and looked and his worn-out shoes, "She is still in the balloon. I assume you know about that? I, so stupidly, fell out one day. But I'd rather not talk about that. Don't worry, it didn't hurt. Anyways, I was hoping to find her here; perhaps with the Baudelaires. But I guess my hopes were in vain."

"I'm so sorry. Maybe they'll show up later! Maybe…" Magi looked at Duncan. She could tell he had had a rough time. She wished she could help someway, but an all-to familiar _ring_ing broke her thoughts. She looked up to see who was coming in; just some more adults. She and Duncan sat in silence for a few minutes. Another _ring, _but they didn't even bother looking up.

"Duncan?"

Magi and Duncan both looked up to see who said his name. Magi heard Duncan breathing a little harder behind her, and she felt rather uncomfortable. She recognized all four characters standing there, but the one who spoke kind of threw her off balance.

In all honesty, Quigley didn't look much better than Duncan. Same small shoes, same grimy shoes, same tangled hair, the biggest difference was that Quigley was damp. And that he had his hand in Violet's, but that was quickly fixed. Duncan seemed unable to move, so Magi made the first move. She stood up and offered her hand to be shaken. "How do you do? My name is Magi Croswell, V.F.D. member in training."

Violet blinked back to reality and shook Magi's hand, "I'm fine, thank you. I am Violet. This is my brother Klaus, and my sister Sunny. You're a… volunteer?"

"Yes. Well, a volunteer in training. I'm not an official volunteer until I come of age and gain my parent's fortune."

"Oobi!" That was, of course Sunny. She meant something like, "There is a Croswell fortune? I wonder if perhaps we are V.F.D member-in-training, but we don't know it!" Violet was quick to translate, then added her own thoughts.

"I am curious about that also. Maybe we are? Why didn't our parent's tell us this?"

Magi spoke again, "I suppose you all are M.I.T.s; but you're parent's didn't tell you. Maybe I should explain…"


	4. Ch 4: Clean shoes

The Baudelaires and Quagmire buys sat in silence, shocked. They knew that V.F.D was a complicated network, but they had no idea of just how dark and deep it was. Magi had just finished explaining it to them and now paused for a breather. She looked around, wearily, wondering what their reaction would be. 

Sunny broke the silence. "Goashti! Eemu soy thrice!" Violet was quick to translate for Magi.

"Sunny said that she doesn't know what to say. And, frankly, neither do I. V.F.D is so sinister! I would have never guessed. Okay, so I do know _something_ to say."

Magi gave a small, forced smile. "I'm sorry if it scared you. It frightened me when my parents first told me, too. But I'm not very brave. Actually, I'm afraid of spiders like you wouldn't believe…and the dark… and flying…and ooh, I'm sorry. I…I don't like silence either." She looked pitifully at her shoes and observed there proper cleanliness, and how she was so different from these people.

Then Klaus laughed a little and spoke, "It's alright. I am rather nervous also. The recent events are so over-whelming…"

Everyone mumbled at the same time, but it came out as a bunch of in-comprehensible murmuring. The 6 kids all looked up at each other and laughed. _If only Izzy were here…_ they all wished at once, silently.

_Ring!_

**A/N: ok, so it was short. Aren't they all?**


	5. Ch 5: Drop your Juice

Isadora looked little better than her brothers, I must say. Well- fitting shoes, clean clothes, well-kept hair; but at the same time she was much, much worse. Her shoes fit, yes, but were rather ugly- pink, of course. And her clothes were clean but absolutly outrageous! Frilly pink poofy shirt and matching blouse; and her hair! It showed no signs of tangle or grime, but was all piled up on her head and held together with several pink ribbons. On one side of her was the 'infamous' Esme Squalor, and apparently pink froof was 'in', because she was wearing an outfit just like Isadora's. On the other side was the treacherous Count Olaf. Behind them trailed the terrible hench-people; including Fiona. But that wasn't the worse part at all, not at all.

She was smiling.

And not a forced, sarcastic smile either. It was a scincere, joyful, never-been-better kind of smile. And it shocked Klaus so bad he fainted. Quigley didn't loook to good either. Duncan was the only one who didn't look surprised. In fact, he stood up and walked over to Isadora and stood between her and Olaf, grabbing Izzy's hand and looking at his feet. "I...I...I'm sorry, Buadelaires, Quigley." At this, Olaf took out a gun and aimed it at Quigley."No!" Duncan screamed, "That wasn't the deal! You wouldn't do that!"

"You're right, I won't," Olaf grinned evily and turned the revolver on unconciess Klaus."But I would do this!" He said, and pulled the trigger.

Violet screamed. Sunny shreiked. And all the noise cuased Kluas to wake up." Why are you screaming?" he asked, standing up and brushing off his pants. He adjusted his glasses then saw The gun pointed at the floor where he had been lying. "Hmmm... seems like you are all out of bullets, huh, Olaf?"

"Grrrr... stupid good-for-nothing gun!" Olaf yelled as he hit the back of the gun. BANG! The gun finally shot, but, being pointed down the bullet hit the floor. That got the attention of the Volunteers, who turned to see what all the commotion was. They, of course, recognized Olaf immediatly and put down their cups of punch and finger sandwiches to help the kids. Unfortunatly, Olaf was a master of evil trickery and somehow managed to dissapear into the elevator, with the Quagmires and henchpeople in tow. Before the elevator door shut he managed to yell, "This isn't over! I will be victorious!"

The Buadelaires and Magi felt crushed and dazed. But a gentle voice behind them broke them out of their shock.


	6. Ch 6: No Closed Minds

"I might be able to help you. I know where they would go next." Fiona looked at Klaus with a sorrowful look, but he wouldn't buy it.

"Why would we trust you! You deserted us when we needed your help! Becuase of you we almost lost Sunny! Now you expect us to just brush it off and forget! Naver! You shouldn't have stayed behind, Fiona. You're not wanted here." With that he turned his back on her.

"Oh, come off it, Klaus! Maybe she really could help us? Heaven knows YOU couldn't..."

"Shoobee-yah! Ginkto!" Sunny meant something along the lines of, "Stop that! Why are you always at each others neck's? Violet, it isn't Klaus' fualt; and Klaus, Fiona can help us! Don't have such a closed mind. Gosh." this cuased Vi& Klaus to turn and look at their little sister with astonishment.

"Way to go, Sunny!" Magi said and slapped Sunny's hand.

"Oh, all right. Fi, you can help us. I'm sorry I blew up like that." Klaus gave a weak smile.

"I forgive you. Now the first thing you need to know is that Isadora is brain-washed.She thinks Olaf and Esme are her parents. She loves everything 'in', the color pink, and ponies. Olaf somehow got inside her head and re-programmed her, and that includes him now knowing everything she used to think. He keeps her old 'personality' in a bottle and whenever he wants a luagh he opens it and pours out her old mind. It is filled with poems, a ryming dictionary, her spying notes, and even photos. Did you know she had a photographic memory? Well, she does... did... anyways. You thought they would be safe on the self-sustaining balloon, but Hector was actually an old comrad of Olaf's..."

"Wait! What was 'the deal' Duncan mentioned?" Violet intterupeted.

"...The deal was that Olaf wouldn't harm anybody in the Quagmire family if they did what he wanted. At least, baisically. There are many more cluases, details, and words. Duncan actually has a brilliant legal mind. Did you know that? He could be a lawyer. He really could!"

"Trisar! Geboo-maka?" Sunny meant something like, "Be quiet! Do you know how much you talk?" But Violet purposfully mis-translated her and said, "What Sunny means is, 'You said you knew where they are going now! Where is it?'"

"Yes, where?" Klaus inquired.

"Okay, get close. We can't let every one know. They're going to..."

_Ring!_


	7. Ch 7: Of Course

**AN: OK, OK. I know! I got a wake up call thanks to steph, so I am trying this again… I hope I know what was supposed to happen next…**

_Ring!_

The elevator, once again, slid open. Magi's heart began throbbing, a fear of who may be next walking in. She couldn't handle any more surprises.

Well, surprise.

Magi had not fully analyzed the extent of Isadora's apparent "Brain-drain". Even as an observer she had been to completely overwhelmed to fully function. So at first she was so surprised she thought she might go into shock, but her brain reluctantly began spinning and she realized, of course! It made sense!

Carmelia Spats had not been with Olaf and his crew when he appeared. Carmelia Spats had not been dressed in a froofy pink dress similar to that of Esme and Isadora. So it made complete sense for Carmelia Spats to be walking into the thirteenth floor of the Hotel Denouement. And, in fact, not looking very "in" at all.

Her hair was not tousled, but certainly not clean. She really looked like she had not taken a shower in many months. And like she had not been inside In Boutique since rags and orphans were In. Her clothes were not necessarily torn, but they were quite dirty. But her shoes were not too small. Actually, she was not wearing shoes. Just two dirty, mismatched socks. Her face was weary and her breath short, rapid, and shallow. As if she had just sprinted five blocks to reach this Hotel.

She looked at the group of five, but not with the expected hateful glare. She looked tired, empathetic, and pitiful. And when she opened her mouth, her voice was not loud and bossy, but worn and cracked.

"Baudelaires… Quigley. I- I- I came to…"

And she fell to the ground/

**AN: Ok, let me know if you still like it. I don't want to keep going if no one is going to read it!**


End file.
